shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Leanan Sidhe
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Leanan Sidhe (ヒトヒトの実 モデル：リャナンシー, Hitohitonomi moderu: Ryananshī) is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to, in some cases, partially transform, and take on the powers of a Leanan sídhe at will. As a manifestation of a Leanan Sidhe, the user of the fruit is granted a number of abilities with the hypercreative spirit, though, due to how 'weak' said powers are, despite being a Mythical-Zoan Fruit, it is publicly considered to be the weakest of the Zoan category. This fruit was accidentally consumed by Viktor Larinov, a notoriously infamous forger in the criminal underworld known as "The Prismatic Baron". Appearance This fruit is unique amongst Devil Fruits in that it takes a completely normal visual appearance of the fruit it appears to be, which is a grape. It's limited to being only a singular grape as opposed to being a whole grapevine, and the only signs of it being a Devil Fruit are it's signature taste, which Viktor describes as "A mouthful of rotting grapes, steeped in pure heat and injected with self-hatred manifested into a liquid.", and the fact that it will always be a different color from the rest of the grapes on the grapevine it is growing on. Strengths and Weaknesses There are physically few strengths to eating the fruit. However, one of the fruit's abilities allows the user to drain those that may fall into the user's 'trap' of their energy, sapping them of stamina and strength, and leaving them weakened, while the user can temporarily use the drained strength as either power or sustenance. It's true strength comes not from the fruit itself, but the stigma surrounding the fruit. Due to many thinking the fruit itself is the weakest, therefore the user is pathetically weak as well, opponents often underestimate the user, allowing them to get the upper hand sometimes. As per usual, the user suffers the typical weaknesses of a fruit user, including Haki, Seastone, and an inability to swim and stay in seawater for a prolonged amount of time. Usage Eating the fruit leads to a physical change when no one is watching, knocking the user unconscious when the change begins. Unlike a typical Zoan fruit, this fruit is unique is that physical changes to the user are made to further boost the compatibility of the user. Males will grow more and more feminine to match the depiction of a 'Leanan Sidhe', though never really becoming actual girls or gaining female parts. Females, on the other hand, will gain their ideal image of beauty, each unique to their own image of the 'perfect, beautiful woman.' Both genders will gain an 'aura of beauty' that acts to depict the user as naturally beautiful. They will also gain clear skin, hair ranging from their shoulders to the back, and a more slender frame. The fruit's abilities can inspire the user or people around the user to create impossibly beautiful art, and can provide the user with the ability to drain people of energy, which can be converted into either physical power, or sustenance. *'Hybrid Leanan Sidhe Form:' The user gains longer hair, and more womanly features. For males, this could result in a slight decrease in muscles and bone density, and a rounder face. These features are not present for males when in human form. For females, their hair grows even longer, their aura of beauty will instantly amplify itself two fold, and their upper canine teeth grow slightly longer. For both, their hair turns red immediately, and they gain a prismatic pattern on their back, depicting fairy wings. *'Full Leanan Sidhe Form:' The user's patterns on their back become actual wings, and they can glide for a short amount of time. Their skin becomes pearl white, and their irises will turn into an odd swirl of purple and green. In this form, their power increases exponentially, to the point where they can make inanimate objects create art using themselves and/or other objects. Attacks The very basic abilities the user gainsare as followed: *'Burst of Inspiration': The user unleashes a wave of energy, causing those who are engulfed to immediately stop what they are doing to create a work of art. This can range from a simple drawing to creating a massive architectural masterpiece, and those affected cannot stop until they finish what they are creating. This affects both allies and enemies, though the user can focus the energy into a sort-of blast from his palm. *'Muse Drain': The user can drain anyone affected by their 'burst of inspiration' of energy, which manifests as a red stream flowing out of the affected and into the user. The user can begin and stop this process whenever they choose to, and can select who to drain and who to leave alone. The draining process can last until the affected's death, until the user stops draining them, or until the affected finishes their work of art. *'Burst of Beauty': The user amps up their beauty aura temporarily, making it harder for opponents to fight them the more the user pours energy into the aura. With enough amplification, the user can possibly stop opponents from even attacking them. *'Energy Conversion': Though not technically an attack, the user can convert the stockpiled energy drained from previous affected to act as physical energy or power when needed, or the more common usage, sustenance. The user can quite literally live off of other people's creativity, completely negating the need for food, though eating food will not affect their body weight or fat content in any way. While not the full list, these are the basic attacks, and the only attacks available to all users. Trivia *The Leanan Sidhe are irish mythological figures, depicted as women who offer struggling artists talent and fame in exchange for artists' love and devotion. Should the artists accept, they will gain what they are promised. However, the leanan sidhe will feed on the artists' life and creavity, leading to artists leading successful, but short lives that will eventually be filled with madness and a likely premature death *There have been no recorded sightings of a male Leanan Sidhe. External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leanan_s%C3%ADdhe Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit